paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm
Wilhelm is a cyborg who serves Handsome Jack, and who nearly killed the original Vault Hunters after the events of Borderlands. He is one of the bosses in Borderlands 2, and is the "Enforcer" class playable character in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Background As a child, Wilhelm had a mild case of Bone Waste that required him to get cybernetic implants at an early age, which would develop into a full-out addiction to cybernetics and a desire to become a full-on robot later in his life. He became a mercenary due to the fact that, in his own words: "as a kid/teenager, I was good at fights". He would go on to become the galaxy's most famous mercenary, having fought for every corporation and gaining a kill count equivalent to the population of a small country though his failure to protect either a president or an orphanage made it harder to get jobs in the inner world. At some point, he was hired by Jack as a Vault Hunter on Elpis for a few million dollars, helping him in his rise to power and eventually becoming his chief minion. Involvement Wilhelm is the first major boss of Borderlands 2. He is mentioned multiple times by the Guardian Angel, with considerable trepidation, before he is fought at the End of the Line. Physically he is part Hyperion loader, with his body from the waist down replaced with loader legs. From the waist up, Wilhelm resembles an engineer with a constructor's optic sensor in the place of his right eye. Wilhelm also bears a shoulder-mounted mortar, which he uses for ranged attacks. Quotes Echo Recordings Personal ECHO Recorder (Neural Backup) Jack: Hey, Wilhelm. You wanna come to the moon and hunt a Vault for me? Wilhelm: No. Jack: I'll pay you a couple million dollars. Wilhelm: Okay. Wilhelm (commenting): Yep. That's my backstory. Robotic Aspirations Portrait of a Young Man: Learn more about Wilhelm the Enforcer. ECHO 1: Interviewer: Wilhelm, you've risen to prominence as one of the foremost mercenaries in the galaxy. But you had humble beginnings, did you not? A life no different from any other. What spurred you down your path of ultraviolence? What confluence of events, what changing winds of circumstance and privilege led you to sit right here in front of me, dictating your autobiography? Wilhelm: As a kid I was good at fights. ECHO 2: Interviewer: Let's move into later years. Puberty. The teenage years. A difficult time for anyone, perhaps more difficult for you, yes? Coming from a violent childhood, a broken home, possessing little intelligence: tell me, how did you get on with your peers? Take me inside your mind. Wilhelm: When I was a teenager I was good at fights. ECHO 3: Interviewer: What about the man you are now? Who is Wilhelm the Enforcer? What drives him? What are his likes, his dislikes? Please give me an answer which does not include the word "fights". Wilhelm: I like steak and robots. ECHO 4: Interviewer: This has been an extraordinary waste of time. What's the point of you, Wilhelm? What do you even want out of life? Wilhelm: I'm really good at killing people. I wanna be a robot. Interviewer: That's pretty weird. Upon completing: Wilhelm (commenting): Those were my personal emotions! I feel violated. Nobody can know I like steak! Skills Hunter-Killer |- | |4 |1 |Wolf Ability. Whenever Wolf is recalled, runs out of Health, or expires, it will dive bomb enemies with an explosive effect! |- | |4 |5 |When Wolf is destroyed, it is replaced once for free, and 30% time will be added to Wolf and Saint's Duration, the time bonus increases by 5% per rank. |- | |5 |5 |When you apply a Shock, Incendiary, or Corrosive status effect to an enemy, there is a 5% per rank chance for the target to freeze. Additionally, you gain 2% per rank increase status effect chance when using Cryo weapons. |- | |5 |5 |Increase your Critical Hit Damage by 5% per rank. Additionally, Critical hits on enemies reduce the remaining Cooldown of Wolf and Saint by 0.6 seconds per rank. This effect has a 6 second cooldown at all ranks. |- | |6 |1 |Wolf Ability. Wolf periodically launches a deadly missile strike against its targets. |} = Cyber Commando Dreadnought |- | |2 |5 |Saint Ability. Saint will occasionally boost the Shields of you and your friends by 8% of your shield capacity per rank. Additionally, Saint gains an +0.6% of your Max Health / sec. bonus to the rate at which he regenerates your health per rank. |- | |2 |5 |Improves Shield Recharge rate by 6% per rank and an initial -4% to Shield Recharge Delay, then a -3% per rank. This bonus is doubled while Wolf and Saint are on cooldown |- | |3 |1 | |- | |4 |5 |Kill Skill. Killing an enemy increases your cooldown rate for Wolf and Saint by 4% per rank, increases your movement speed by 3% per rank, and your Reload Speed by 8% per rank for a short time. |- | |4 |1 |Saint Ability. When Saint is recalled or expires, he explodes, deploying a Healing Zone underneath you that lasts 12 seconds. You and your friends Regenerate 8% of your max health Health / sec. while standing in the zone. |- | |4 |5 |If you have an Incendiary, Shock, or Corrosive Status Effect on you, you and your friends gain an initial 17%, plus 12% per rank Resistance to that element. Additionally, you will occasionally spread that Status Effect to nearby enemies while it's active. |- | |5 |5 |Increases your Maximum Health by 5% per rank. Additionally, close range attackers have a 5% per rank chance to be struck by Explosive Feedback. The closer the enemy is to you the more likely he is to be struck. |- | |5 |5 |Whenever you are shot or struck by an enemy, you gain a stack of Hard To Kill (Maximum stack count is 100 at any/all ranks) reducing all Damage by 0.1% per stack, and an additional 0.1% per rank received. All stacks are removed after a few seconds of taking no damage. |- | |6 |1 |Saint Ability. Immediately after being summoned, Saint will release an Energy Wave that will Overcharge you and any nearby friends for 10 seconds. Overcharged players gain increased Movement speed by 15%, Fire rate by 75%, Reload Speed by 75%, and Ammo Regeneration by +10 |} Category:Borderlands